Fantasmic! (Boomerang-Disney Studios Park Florida)
Fantasmic! is an upcoming nighttime show to open at Boomerang-Disney Studios Orlando. It will feature fireworks, live actors, water effects, pyrotechnics, lasers, music, audio-animatronics, decorated boat floats, and mist screen projections. The narrative structure of Fantasmic!—although varying differently in set pieces in all three versions—centers on a voyage through Mickey Mouse's imagination that culminates in a battle against the Disney, and non-Disney Villains. It will be the fourth verison to open after Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Tokyo DisneySea. Synopsis The Florida version of the show transpires at the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater, with a rocky mountain and a facade of trees serving as the setting. The plot of the Walt Disney World version is fairly similar to that of Disneyland's, with the show's introduction and conclusion depicted as nearly identical. However, there are notable differences throughout the rest of the show. * The Fantasia sequences at the beginning of the show transitions into a scene from The Lion King instead of The Jungle Book, as the same to Hollywood Studios' verison. * The Dumbo and Pinocchio sequences are replaced with a bubble montage of Disney, and non-Disney animated films, and TV shows presented on the mist screens, that includes The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Frozen, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, SpongeBob SquarePants, Steven Universe, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Teen Titans Go!, Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Regular Show, The Loud House, Adventure Time, Minecraft: Story Mode, We Bare Bears, The Amazing World of Gumball and The Little Mermaid. * Instead of the live action Peter Pan, and Pocahontas sequences, it will be replaced with the Zootopia sequence, with Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde, trying to chase Belwether. * The climax features more villains than in the previous incarnation. In addition to The Evil Queen, Ursula, Chernabog, Maleficent, Cruella de Vil, Scar, Frollo, Jafar, and Hades (Hercules). Bowser from the Mario series, Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants, Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog, The Lich from Adventure TIme, H.I.V.E. Five from Teen Titans Go!, Master Hand from Super Smash Bros., Zombies from Minecraft, Bad Piggies from Angry Birds, Team Rocket from Pokemon, Female Titan from Attack on Titan, Sideshow Bob, and Charles Montgomery Burns from The Simpsons, Bubblegum Troll from Candy Crush Saga, Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda, Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls, Zombies from Plants vs. Zombies, Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's, Jasper from Steven Universe, Garrett Bobby Ferguson from Regular Show, Chieva, and Dr. Ray Monkey from Molly Ketty & Friends, Black King from Homestuck, Flowey from Undertale, Belson Noles from Clarence, King Dedede from Kirby, Kayaba Akihiko from Sword Art Online, Nom Nom from We Bare Bears, Denzel Crocker from The Fairly OddParents, Dr. Wily from Mega Man, Dick Dastardly and Muttley from Wacky Races, Ernie the Giant Chicken from Family Guy, Zach Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, Hades, and Medusa from Kid Icarus, and the Boss Yo-Kais from Yo-Kai Watch also appear. * The battle between Mickey and the villains, as well as their subsequent defeat, is longer in this version, as like in the Florida version. * Instead of the Mark Twain Riverboat, the characters appear on board the Steamboat Willie during the finale, as like in the Florida verison. Category:Disney Category:Boomerang-Disney Studios Park Orlando Category:Boomerang-Disney Studios Park Orlando attractions Category:Nighttime shows